


Last Names

by YourAverageAlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAlien/pseuds/YourAverageAlien
Summary: “You know, I can’t wait to have your last name so you’ll stop making fun of mine.”Just a soft Iwaizumi and Oikawa morning
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 81





	Last Names

“Fuck.” Was the first thing Iwaizumi Hajime quietly muttered when he woke up.

The air inside the apartment was cold and crisp and made goosebumps appear all over his body starting from his forehead all the way down to his toes, except on his right arm which was remarkably warm.

Iwaizumi made the move to get up but found himself being weighed down on his right side.

When he glanced over, he was reminded why he was still warm. 

Tooru Oikawa was cuddled up into Iwaizumi’s right side, his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi arm like it was a life line.

Iwaizumi felt his breath leave his body. Oikawa’s sleeping face looked so peaceful, like Oikawa hadn’t spent the night before making his throat sore. His hair fell messily on his face, with the tips reaching his eyes which would normally be opened and gazing at Iwaizumi with a warm glow in the chocolate brown irises. Oikawa was shirtless with his collarbone slightly flexing every time he inhaled and big dark splotches decorating his neck.

Iwaizumi thought Oikawa looked absolutely heavenly. 

‘He always looks heavenly.’ Iwaizumi thought. But something about seeing Oikawa sleeping just hit differently (not that Iwaizumi would ever tell him that. Oikawa was already self-centered as it was. He didn’t need another ego boost.)

However, Iwaizumi was rudely snapped out of his Oikawa thoughts by a cold draft of air reaching him that made him want to curl under the blankets again.

Oikawa seemed to have felt it too, even in his sleep, because he tightened his grip around Iwaizumi’s arm. 

Iwaizumi sighed and began to lightly shake Oikawa. As much as he wanted to stay there all day with his boyfriend, he had to go fix the heater before they froze to death (he also didn’t want to deal with Oikawa’s bratty attitude from waking up cold.) 

“Shittykawa, Shittykawa, get up.” Iwaizumi started shaking Oikawa awake, using that nickname he has used since there highschool days.

“Hmph.” Oikawa muttered, setting an impossibly tight grip on Iwaizumi’s arm. 

“The heater broke, Shittykawa. I gotta go fix it or else we’ll freeze.”

“5 more minutes.” Oikawa muttered, clearly not intending to just spend 5 more minutes. 

“No, now Tooru.” Iwaizumi warned, using Oikawa’s first name to show he meant business.

It worked because Oikawa’s eye lazily opened his eyes and let go of Iwaizumi.

“ ‘S to early. Hurry ‘lease.” He sleepily muttered, grabbing a pillow and clutching it to his chest.

Iwaizumi smiled lightly. Early morning Oikawa was to cute for his own good. He really wanted to stay.

But the cold air was beginning to be to much. So Iwaizumi hauled his ass out of bed, threw on a pair of boxers and sweatpants to cover his naked body, and made his way to the heater.

————

The floor of the apartment was cold.

‘Should’ve brought some socks.’ Iwaizumi sleepily thought. The cold was slowly waking him up but it could only go so fast.

Iwaizumi went up to the heater and he felt his eyes widen.

The heater wasn’t even on! 

‘Damn Shittykawa.’ Iwaizumi thought. Before they went to bed Iwaizumi had warned Oikawa to put on the heater or else the house would freeze in the morning. Well had didn’t, and look what happened. Iwaizumi was right.

Well, there was nothing he could do now. Iwaizumi quickly turned the heater and put it at a higher setting than normal in an attempt to heat everything up quicker.

After that he walked to the kitchen. It was getting late so Iwaizumi decided to start making some breakfast.

He tossed around the idea of not making Oikawa anything as payback for now turning on the damn heater. But then he realized Oikawa would start throwing a hissyfit and thought he outta just make him something.

So Iwaizumi turned on the stove and got the ingredients ready. It was just gonna be an omelet. Iwaizumi didn’t want to make anything extravagant.

The stove quickly heat up and provided the kitchen with some warmth, which Iwaizumi was incredibly greatful for.

Iwaizumi felt to strong arms wrap around his back and a small head lift itself on his shoulder.

“Morning Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa sleepily chirped. It was clear he was still just getting up. 

“You know it’s rather cold this morning.” Oikawa commented.

Iwaizumi let a scoff through his mouth. “Yeah, and it’s all thanks to you Shittykawa. I warned you to turn in the heater, but you didn’t. Now the apartments freezing!”

“Well sorry!” Oikawa defended “it was kinda hard to make myself go turn on the heater when my ass was sore. God, I think you forget how hard you actually go. It's brutal!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but did let his voice get softer when he spoke. “Did I really go too hard? I’m… sorry if I hurt you.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I’m fine and I like when you go hard. I just get sore, that’s all.” 

Iwaizumi scoffed again. “Your weird, Shittykawa.” 

“Hey, I thought I told you to stop calling me that!”

Iwaizumi turned his head around to face Oikawa, but he wished he hadn’t.

Oikawas eyes were much more awake than his voice was. They were alive and seemed to have both devils and angels dancing in his eyes. However, they were also soft and held so much love in them.

Love for Iwaizumi. 

And to put the cherry on top, he was wearing one of Iwaizumi’s shirts. Considering Iwaizumi was bigger than him, the bidet practically hung off Oikawa. 

Oikawa smiled lightly and lent up to kiss him. Oikawas morning lips were slightly chapped, a result of him not doing his ridiculous 10 step skin-care routine yet. But they were still warm and soft and comforting and they still never failed to make Iwaizumi’s heart race like he was still a schoolboy having his first kiss. 

When they pulled away, Iwaizumi muttered “I’m still not gonna stop calling you Shittykawa, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa rolled his beautiful eyes and rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You know, I can’t wait until I have your last name so you’ll stop making fun of mine.”

Iwaizumi would’ve just laughed it off until he truly replayed the sentence. 

I can’t wait until I have your last name so you’ll stop making fun of mine 

Was Oikawa planning to get married to him? 

Oikawa, having felt his Iwa-Chan tense up, quickly looked up at his boyfriend's stunned face. “What?”

“My last name? Are you planning to get married to me?”

Oikawa seemed to realise what his mouth had just said and his face turned the color of the tomato’s they had stocked away in the fridge. “I-I-Well, you see-“

“I would love to get married to you.” Iwaizumi softly blurted out. 

Oikawa let a shocked noise escape his mouth and snapped his head up to him. “You would?!”

“Uh… yeah. I guess.” Iwaizumi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, it’s been a while that we’ve been together. I think marriage has been in the picture for a while…. if that’s something you want?”

Oikawa closed his mouth and smiled lightly. “Yeah.” He breathed out “I’d really like that.” 

Iwaizumi nodded. He’d have to set a small mental reminder to go start to look at rings later on. 

Iwaizumi looked down again as Oikawa looked up at him. He leaned down as Oikawa leaned up and they ghosted there lips together. 

“You now,” Iwaizumi breathed “that just means I’d have to make fun of your first name.”

Oikawa shrugged. “Eh, I could live with that. Besides, 2 Iwa-Chan’s are better than one.” And he leaned up to close the gap.

The kiss was perfect. It was soft and warm and nice. 

Oikawa placed his hand on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and Iwaizumi placed one of his hands on Oikawas lower back.

Iwaizumi was just beginning to slip his tongue inside Oikawas mouth when they heard a loud beeping that tore them apart. 

“W-wa-“ Iwaizumi titled his eyes back to the stove and cursed.

He had been so wrapped up with his boyfriend's warm body that the egg omelet he had been making had been burned to a crisp.

Iwaizumi quickly leaned over and turned the stove off while taking the pan off the stove. He grabbed a rag to try and fan away some of the smoke while his dumbass boyfriend had climbed on the counter to turn off the fire alarm.

When the loud beeping stopped Iwaizumi cursed. Not only had his breakfast been ruined but now there was smoke clouding the apartment.

‘There goes all the hot air.’ Iwaizumi thought. There was no doubt they would have to open a window and let the bitter winter air in.

“Welp, there's breakfast.” Oikawa noted. He turned to his dark haired boyfriend. “You wanna just order something in?”

Iwaizumi looked at him and nodded. “Yeah. That would be best.”

Oikawa nodded and went to go grab his phone to order in.

Iwaizumi, however, went to the windows that were in the kitchen and living room and opened them, just enough to get out the smoke but not enough to let the apartment immediately be swamped in cold air. 

But despite the black eggs that sat in the trash, the smoke that filled that apartment and the money he was sure to be missing from his bank account Iwaizumi found himself thinking the same thing.

This wouldn’t be a bad way to live for the rest of his life. As long as Oikawa was there, everything would turn out fine. Even if it meant he’d have to get creative with the insult for Oikawas first name, it would all be worth it. 

Because Oikawa would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my dumbass didn’t know how to spell Iwaizumi and I still don’t know if I spelled it right but anyways-


End file.
